The CIDR program is dedicated to providing high quality, high throughput genotyping in support of efforts to locate and identify genes responsible for human disease. The identification of the locations of genes that predispose or are responsible for a variety of human diseases will greatly benefit the programs of the National Human Genome Research Institute and the National Institutes of Health. When the chromosomal localizations of genes contributing to such diseases are in hand, the genes likely to be involved can be identified and the functioning of their gene products in normal and disease states can be studied. New DNA-based diagnostic methods can be developed. Ultimately, identification of the genes can illuminate the biochemical and physiological pathways that have become deranged in these disorders and thus provide insights that may be crucial to developing both preventive and therapeutic interventions, thereby improving the public health. The purpose of this acquisition is to provide high quality, high throughput human and mouse genotyping services and statistical genetics expertise dedicated towards finding the genetic basis for disease in support of extramural and intramural research programs supported by the thirteen participating Institutes.